A New Sayjin.
by Chaos Revamped
Summary: A new Sayjin, Another andriod, Chichi having a hissy fit, A cute kitten, Divorce, Chichi throwing another hissy fit, a naughty tail and a arrogent prince! What more could you ask for? Do tell me, I don't get enough reveiws. Oh, and theres action in here.
1. Introducing.....

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z or any of the characters. please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Listen Piccolo, I told you a thousand times. I'm a danger to earth, and I'm not coming down, not matter how much you ask me." Said Goku.  
  
"You have to, There's another android down here."  
  
"What! Piccolo, if you are just trying to get me down there-"  
  
"Why the hell would I want you down here?"  
  
"Good point. See you soon."  
  
*******  
  
Gohan was fighting the Android, after beating Sel the rest of the gang stayed back. He was dealing out blows again and again, but sending the Android flying only once or twice. The android, Android 14, Didn't seem to be hurt at all. Made a lot like 18, the Android had shoulder length red- brown hair, and blue eyes. She was also extremely sadistic.  
  
Gohan attacked her, but she dodged and sped away, flying fast, and disappeared behind a column of rock. Gohan followed on, ignoring Gokus shout of warning. As soon as he neared the rock, the Android blasted him, the rock and about everything for the next 200 feet.  
  
She landed on another column of rock and began to glow blue, starting from the middle and gradually spreading out until it surrounded her entire body. The fighters gasped. It was a very high power level, even by Vegetas standards.  
  
"Surprised?" Asked the android, with a smug smile on her face. Gohan said nothing, but you could see the uncertainty in all of the fighters faces.  
  
"Gohan can still beat it." Said Goku. Gohan attacked, catching the android by surprise, and knocked it flying. She recovered quickly, and counterattacked. As the battle continued, Vegetas mind was somewhere else.  
  
;;I'm sure I can sense a new power level, and it somehow seems familiar.;;  
  
The android attacked Gohan and nailed him with a Ki blast. He didn't get up.  
  
"Whoops, did I hurt him? He didn't even power up properly. Oh well, I can still have some fun with you three." The android smirked at them, and started to fly towards them.  
  
All three of the remaining fighters heads turned in one direction, and something smashed into the android, knocking it into the ground, and disappeared again. All three of the fighters had felt a power level, which was only a little lower then Gokus during super sayjin.  
  
"Who did that?!!" The Android screamed. No answer came, and the android yelled out again. "I said who did that?!" Still no answer. "No matter." The android dismissed it and Attacked the fighters, catching all but Vegeta by surprise.  
  
They continued the battle, all three attacking at once. Piccolo was knocked out by another Ki blast, and Goku and Vegeta weren't causing any damage to the android. Android 14 lashed out, sending them both flying into the ground. They leaped back up again to see the person attack the android again.  
  
They rushed into the battle again, and things were much more on their side. Vegeta knocked the android into the ground, and all three of them sent a powerful energy blast right at it. The android screamed, and when the dust cleared there was no sign of it, just a big crater in the ground.  
  
"That was not fun." Said Goku, as he flew down and lay on his back. Vegeta followed, but remained standing. They both heard somebody touch down behind them, and Goku leapt up to see who it was. Somehow in the fight, they had only caught glimpses of the fighter, and now they both saw her at once. And both were surprised.  
  
"You're a girl!" said Goku.  
  
"You're a Sayjin!" said Vegeta.  
  
The girl had long gold hair, which was floating behind her, green eyes, was dressed in black trackpants and a sleeveless T-shirt, and was standing with her arms crossed, her blond tail waving behind her.  
  
"She's also a super Sayin, "said Piccolo, getting up," And her name is Tana." he turned to the girl. "I thought you didn't get involved in fighting."  
  
"Well you guys were getting your asses kicked so I thought I might help.  
  
"We were doing just fine until you came along!" said Vegeta.  
  
No you weren't, I was watching."  
  
"You insolent-"  
  
"Wait a second!" Said Goku "Who are you and where do you come from? And how do you know Piccolo?"  
  
I'll tell you later. First let's see how Gohan is. He got hit more times then I would care to count." They all walked towards Gohan, powering down as they went. Tana not in super sayjin mode was exactly the same, only without her hair floating around behind her.  
  
She took something out of a pouch she wore around her waist and handed it to Goku. It was a senzu bean.  
  
"Where'd you get that ?" He asked.  
  
"I grew some."  
  
Goku gave Gohan the senzu bean and he sat up and looked around, noticing Tana  
  
" Who's she ?" He asked.  
  
Tana suddenly flew off, with Piccolo following her, leaving the other fighters to explain to Gohan just what had happened.  
  
;;She never answered my questions.;; Goku thought as he watched her fly off. ;;She's a good flyer, The way she just tilts… Chichis probably worried, I better get home;; Goku located Chichi and took a hold of Gohan.  
  
" Come on Gohan, let's go home"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Goku instant transmissioned them home.  
  
*******(3 weeks later)  
  
"Well then fine!" yelled Chichi "You go off and train, but Gohan is staying here and doing his homework. And that's final!" and she threw a towel at Goku as he exited.  
  
;;she's getting more and more grumpy. I wonder what's wrong? ;;Goku thought. He located Piccolo and instant transmission himself above him, And got a shock. Piccolo was training with Tana! He yelled down to them,  
  
"Hi Piccolo, Hi Tana!"  
  
"Hi Goku! You want to train?"  
  
"Sure!" he yelled back and came down.  
  
"How come you're here?" said Tana  
  
"Probably Chichi" said Piccolo.  
  
*******  
  
After about three hours Tana called a stop to the training.  
  
"It's getting dark and I'm getting hungry. Hey, do you two want to stay for dinner?" asked Tana  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Sure!" said Goku (he's never one to turn down a meal!)  
  
They flew quite a way away from the training place, not talking on the way. When they arrived at an area that was covered in trees, she slowed down. they reached a small barren bit of ground, that had a cave with two quite big doors set in it. Tana unlocked it with a small key from the pouch and opened the doors. Just inside the doors there was a dining room, and a kitchen further back. The floor was rock,. but looked like she had covered it in glass.  
  
;;She must have heated it up with an energy blast.;;  
  
The walls were paneled in wood, and the effect was quite cozy. There were two passages leading off the main room, She led him into one of them and asked him to stay there and not muck around with anything. After a while Goku wandered into the kitchen, his nose following the nice smells.  
  
"What are you cooking?"  
  
"Food."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If you are going to hang around, could you please set the table. Just set the plates and cutlery out like you see Chichi do."  
  
"I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Really."  
  
Goku finished setting out the plates, and soon wandered back into the kitchen. "When will it be ready?" He asked.  
  
"In about 30 seconds, if you go away."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Dinner time!  
  
Hope you all like it! feel free to point out anything that could make this better, as this is only my first fan fic.  
  
Pleeeeaaase review! I mean it!!! REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
P.S I might be changing my name slightly, into Sayjin girl instead of Sayin girl.  
  
P.P.S Did you know P.S means Post script? 


	2. The Full Moon?

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never have, But wish I did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Dinner was fun enough. As they started, Tana asked  
  
" Won't Chichi be annoyed that your staying for dinner? She won't be jealous or anything?"  
  
"No, Chichi's not to happy with me currently."  
  
"That's good, Me and Chichi don't get along great already."  
  
The two sayins both tucked in, one a lot neater than the other. After dinner they talked about how Gohan was doing and why Trunks hadn't told them about the android.  
  
"How did you know about all this? " Goku asked.  
  
"I watch it, duh!"  
  
"But I've never seen you around!"  
  
"You wouldn't notice me. Remind me to demonstrate it to you later. What's the time?"  
  
" It's 11o'clock," said Goku" and Chichi and Gohan are asleep, so I can't instant transmission to them, I guess I'll have to fly." Goku said with a shrug.  
  
"But it's dark!"  
  
"Well how else am I supposed to get home?"  
  
"Well, you could always stay the night."  
  
"But....."  
  
"No, it's fine. Please. You might get lost and then I'd have to tell Chichi and she'd really hate me then. She'd get out the mysterious frying pan of doom."  
  
"Oh, Doesn't Chichi like you?"  
  
"We aren't the best of friends, but we don't hate each other or anything. You can sleep on the spare bed, It's in the room next to mine."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
*******  
  
Late in the night, about 1 o'clock, Tana woke up, and was suddenly very awake. She sat up and walked out of her room, into the dining room. when she reached the doors, she hesitated, and then pulled them wide open. The moonlight streamed in.  
  
Goku woke up, sure that he had heard somebody swearing, then it was suddenly cut off. He carefully opened the door, and looked out. He saw a white light in the dining room, and walked through to find the doors wide open and some pieces of fabric lying on the door-step. It didn't take him long to reach a conclusion, Bulma had wished the moon back about three weeks ago. Obviously Tana wasn't as up to date as she claimed to be.  
  
Goku sat down, and waited for her to come back. He had a lot of questions to ask her.  
  
Meanwhile Tana was seriously telling her self off.  
  
;You idiot! you should of checked before you go flinging the doors open like that! And who wished the moon back anyway? At least the moon should go down soon and I can get back to bed. I'm going to be tired in the morning;  
  
*******  
  
;She's been gone a while,;  
  
Goku thought.  
  
;The moon's nearly set, and she should be back soon.;  
  
Just then what looked like a overgrown lion came up to the entrance. It was similar to a normal lion, but its ears were longer with tufts of dark gold/light brown fur on the top and the tail did too. The fur was light gold with a dark gold stripe down the backbone and its eyes were bluish purple. It suddenly noticed Goku and started to turn around.  
  
;Oh my kami, what's he doing there? Doesn't he know that you can't transform clothes?"  
  
Tana started to turn around, and the last bit of moonlight faded. She transformed back, and Goku shut his eyes. Tana walked straight past him, and turned around into her room After a while Goku walked in, knocking first. She was brushing her hair and didn't turn away from the mirror. "That's the worst thing about transforming, It always messes up my hair."  
  
"Umm, sorry about-"  
  
"Don't worry. I suggest we both go back to bed." Her voice wasn't angry or anything.  
  
" OK." And Goku walked out of the room.  
  
*******  
  
Goku woke up with the sun slanting annoyingly into his face. He blinked a few times, sat up and got changed. When he looked around, and saw no sign of Tana he walked out the doors, which were still wide open. He found Chichi and Gohan and instant transmissioned himself out side. When he got there Chichi was waiting for him.  
  
;Here we go again.;  
  
But instead of Chichi yelling at him she ran to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"Where were you?" Chichi said "I was worried about you all night!"  
  
"Sorry, Chichi, I had to stay the night because It was too dark to fly home by the time we finished dinner."  
  
"We finished dinner? Goku where were you?"  
  
"I went training with Piccolo and Tana, and Tana invited me over for dinner."  
  
"Why didn't you transmission your self back here?"  
  
"you were asleep, And I couldn't sense you while you were asleep."  
  
"Alright, But you will tell me where you are next time or else!"  
  
;Yikes that was close! I'm glad she didn't get to upset.;  
  
*******  
  
"Can Gohan train now?"  
  
"Gohan, have you finished that homework?"  
  
"Yes mom"  
  
"And cleaned up your room?"  
  
"yes mom"  
  
"let me see, I didn't hear you tidying up there!"  
  
Chichi stormed past Gohan and up the stairs. "Well I suppose it's clean enough. Off you go, Gohan, and expect you back in 3 hours, Right!"  
  
"yes mom."  
  
"I think mom's a little too serious about your studies, Gohan." Said Goku when they were outside.  
  
"Me too. Will Piccolo be there?"  
  
"I think so. Tana might be as well."  
  
"Oh good. I want to talk to her."  
  
*******  
  
When they arrived they saw Piccolo meditating all by himself.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo!" Gohan called, and Piccolo looked up.  
  
Piccolo just looked up at them.  
  
"Where's Tana? I thought she was going to train today?"  
  
"She decided not to."  
  
;Yeah, when I mentioned Goku was going to be there. And Tana never misses a chance to train. I wonder what Goku did. wrong.;  
  
"Well then, let's train"  
  
"Yeah!" said Gohan.  
  
*******  
  
Tana was having second thoughts about not training with Piccolo and Goku. She sighed and walked outside, and flew off to join them.  
  
;After all, he did say sorry.;  
  
"I hope they're not all to tired to fight by the time I get there, then I'll-" Tana had to stop suddenly as someone flew right in front of her and stopped.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing? Do you particularly like head on collisions?"  
  
"What makes you think that? "It was Vegeta .  
  
"Look, I don't want to argue." Said Tana and tried to fly past him, But he just flew to block her.  
  
"Get out of my way Vegeta."  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Good question." Actually, why am I in such a hurry? I don't really have anything else to do."Why are you in such a hurry to stop me?"  
  
"Is this a Question game?"  
  
Tana sighed. "Look, I want to meet up with Goku and Piccolo for training. Alright by you?"  
  
"Why train with them? Train here."  
  
;This is definitely not right. The only person Vegeta asks to train with is Goku, and that's just because he wants to beat him up. I wonder what he wants?;  
  
"Alright then, Let's see how strong you are." And Tana assumed her fighting stance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
An Ok cliffhanger, huh? Currently, I don't even know what's going to happen. Please review and tell me what you think and If there's any improvements I can make. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, But I don't think I'm doing very well. REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!.  
  
P.S Did I mention that I might be changing my screen name to Sayjin girl instead of Sayin girl?  
  
P.P.S REVIEW! 


	3. Questions.

Disclaimer: Don't own dragon ball Z, If I did I wouldn't be making up these stories for fun, I'd be making them for real and making lots and lots of money and wouldn't have to slave away all day....... :-)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Gohan, I think it's time we packed up"  
  
"Awww, come on dad, Just a few more minutes. Pleeeeeeease"  
  
"No, Gohan it's time for you to go home."  
  
"All right"  
  
Well that's all done, I hope we're not late home, Chichi will go spare.  
  
"Goku, Can I speak to you for a minute?" Said Piccolo.  
  
"Sure, You go on ahead Gohan."  
  
;;Wonder what piccolo wants to talk about. He's the worlds least talker, Although Vejiita is competing.;;  
  
"Goku, When I asked Tana if she wanted to train she said yes until I mentioned you were coming. Then she didn't want to come. Why?"  
  
"Well, she might not be very happy with me now."  
  
"You didn't touch her tail did you?"  
  
"No, I just, um, Saw her straight after she transformed." And Goku blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh. I thought as much. I didn't think you touched her tail, then you'd need a senzu bean."  
  
"I'll bear that in mind."  
  
*******  
  
"Ok Vejiita, Enough. I don't have a senzu bean and we both want to be able to fly home."  
  
"Giving up?"  
  
"Not on your life."  
  
"Then fight!"  
  
They continued to train, but Vegeta had other things on his mind.  
  
;; A new sayjin! I knew they wouldn't all of been wiped out. And, even luckier, this one's a female. With a tail.;; Thought Vegeta.  
  
*******  
  
"Look, Vejiita We should really stop now, We should have stopped several hours ago, when I first asked.And anyway you must be getting tired by now."  
  
"I am not tired!"  
  
"Well neither am I but I still need to go home"  
  
"If you're not tired then prove it!"  
  
"Bugger off Vegeta, I'm going home now." Tana flew off in the opposite direction from Vegeta and he left her alone. On the way home she noticed two familiar power levels, Gohan and Goku.  
  
;;May as well go and apology for not training with them.;; Tana increased her flying speed and caught up with them.  
  
"Hi Goku!" she said as she pulled alongside them  
  
"Hi Tana! how come you weren't at training?"  
  
"I Got waylaid by Vegeta. Hi Gohan!"  
  
"  
  
Hi Tana!" Those two are so much alike! It's kinda cute really.  
  
"Hey Goku, sorry I got mad at you, I just get a little pissed off at things like that but it wasn't your fault."  
  
"What happened?" Said Gohan  
  
"It doesn't matter Gohan. How's school?."  
  
"Oh, Ok" They had reached Gokus house and slowed down. Gohan flew down and started walking towards the house.  
  
"Goku, If there's anytime you need to get away from Chichi and don't want to train, you can come over to my house and I won't ask any questions."  
  
"Ok, But I'll probably come over to train instead, Is that all right?"  
  
"Sure." Tana smiled at him and she flew away.  
  
;;Wonder what she ment by that? Me and Chichi get along fine.;; "Goku, Come down from there! Dinners ready and you probably need to take a shower!" Goku gave a half smile, Half grimace and flew down.  
  
Later that night, when Chichi was asleep, Goku found himself thinking about Tana. She's certainly different, Kinda like Vegeta, But not so grumpy. More like Piccolo, actually. And she's good at telling what mood people are in. I wonder how come Vegeta held her up for so long? Somehow I don't think they had a cup of tea and a chat. The Idea of Vegeta sitting down for a cup of tea made Goku laugh, quietly. Actually, maybe she was more like Vegeta. She never showed any emotion except anger and slight amusement. But she wasn't always hostile. Time to get some sleep.  
  
******  
  
;;I wonder why Vegeta was so anxious to train with me. I've only ever talked to him once before, but I know that is not usual behavior for him. I think I have a lot of questions to ask next time I see Goku.;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
So, what do you think??  
  
I still can't keep them in character, but I'm trying. please review, I need to know what I'm doing right and wrong.  
  
Thanks!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Answers.( a few of them anyway..)

Disclaimer: Don't own dragon Ball Z, if I did I'd be alot richer and happyer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Tana was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire place, which was always lit. ;;I wonder what Goku's doing? Wait, why do I care? I'm fine by my self, I have been for 4 or 5 years now. I wonder if things would be the same if I hadn't beaten up that boy in high school? I can't belive they nearly expelled me for it. Well, It was his fault. I wonder what would of happened if I hadn't done that. I wouldn't be a fighter, and I wouldn't have my tail.;;  
  
(Flashback !!!)  
  
I can remember that he walked up to me while I was reading. I wonder what the book was? It doesn't matter. That boy, Jonas, walked up to me and started to kick bits of dirt at me. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you what I mind." His Friends started to walk up to him. "I mind having a freak, a half animal running around my school. Why don't you just go back from where you came from?"  
  
"Why? I'm happy here, and I don't really care what you think. What are you going to do about it, anyway?" I stood up and faced him, my book lying on the ground next to my feet, and the back of a class room behind my back.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll Do you a little favor and amputate that ugly tail of yours." He pushed me against the wall, and two of his friends held me against the wall. Another one of his friends a cotton pad smelling of something chemical up against my nose and mouth. He pulled my tail, hard, and I just lost it. I pushed him and all his friends away from me easily, and just hit them as I could. I calmed down a noticed that I was glowing.  
  
I felt more alive that I had ever felt, and loved it. I quickly calmed myself down before people noticed me glowing, and the glow went away. The old tapes in my capsule had told me about power, but I had never actually used it before. Jonas stood up again, and a few of his friends with him.  
  
"Right, you little bitch, that was not a great move for you." I remember thinking: 'how corny do you get?' It was easy afterwards to just hit them whenever they attacked me, and dodge anything I couldn't use to my atvantage. Suddenly I found that when I hit them, they stayed down. It was fun.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Someone laid a hand on my shoulder! "Tana, are you all right?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
I decided to come around because Chichi was out shopping and she took Gohan with her, so I had no-one to talk to, and I didn't want to train, which is a first. I decided to go see Tana, remembering what she said. "Ok then, where is she?" I said to myself. "there she is!" and Instant transmissioned myself to outside her house. I walked inside and found nobody there. I walked into the living room and found her on the sofa, holding her tail and staring into space. I reached out and touched her shoulder."Tana, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, are you all right?"  
  
"yes, I'm fine." I looked down into her eyes. Her light blue eyes????? She had green eyes the last time I checked!  
  
"Goku, why do you look so surprised?"  
  
"I though your eyes were green!" She smiled at me, slightly.  
  
"Goku, my eyes change colour, it depends how I'm feeling."  
  
"And what does lightblue mean?"  
  
"Sadness." And she was all quiet again.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm here to cheer you up anyway!" ;;Wonder what made her so Happy?;;  
  
"Somehow I don't think you can cheer me up forever Goku."  
  
"I can try!" Now her eyes are changing back to blue-green.  
  
"What does it mean if your eyes are blue-green?"  
  
"Thats there usuall colour."  
  
"Well then I guess I didn't cheer you up." Tana sighed, But her eyes were more green-blue.  
  
"Are you sad now?"  
  
"No, why do you think that?"  
  
"Because they've gone blue-green again."  
  
"Light blue is happiness, dark blue is sadness and green is anger. Got that?"  
  
"yes." Goku sat down beside her. "So, how come you know piccolo?"  
  
Oh great, He does ask the most annoying questions.  
  
(Warning, Flashback!!!!)  
  
I'd just finished school a couple of weeks after the tail incident. I was flying of into a barren area, in the hopes nobody would be there. When I arrived I flew down and stood on a rock.(By the way, I could fly by the time I was four.) Everybody hated me! In assembly everybody just stared at me and one or two people laughed and then the whole school did. They all just laughed when they heard what happened. I screamed. How could everyone hate me? It wasn't fair! Somebody flew down in front of me and just stared at me. "What are you staring at?!" I yelled at the person.  
  
"You."  
  
This surprized me a little and I calmed down enough to look at the person. And this gave me a fright! this guy was green? Definitly not human.  
  
"Who are you?"he asked me.  
  
"Hadn't you better introduce yourself first? I mean, your the one just dropping down here."  
  
"No this is my land."  
  
"Oh well then, Im sooooo sorry. I'm Tana Miroshi? And who are you?"  
  
"I'm piccolo. This is my spot, so what are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting really pissed off, What does it look like?"  
  
"It looked like you were powering up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"powering up, when you raise your power level."  
  
"I'm still lost."  
  
"I'll show you." And he did.  
  
"Wow! Teach me how to do that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I've got to have somthing to do." And Piccolo started training me from that day on.  
  
  
  
"I met piccolo outside of the city one day and he trained me how to fight."  
  
"Oh, I thought your fighting style was alot like Piccolos."  
  
"Not really. I just used some of his moves and elaborated on them."  
  
"It still looks alot faster and harder to do than his."  
  
"I'm not as strong as you guys, But I'm alot faster! Vejiita found that out the hard way, yesterday."  
  
"Oh, so that's where you were."  
  
"Yeah, he wanted me to train with him. As far as I know, That's not normal Vejiita behavior."  
  
"No, It's not. What's the time?"  
  
"1 o'clock."  
  
"Yikes! Chichi wanted me to check up on her about now." I better go very Quickly."Bye!" I reappeared by Chichi, Giving the shop attendant a big Surprise.  
  
"Hi Goku!" oh, Bulmas here too!  
  
"Hi Bulma"  
  
"Goku, Bulma's having an all girls party, And gohan want's to stay the night at that green goons place, So you'll be alone until tomorrow, Is that Ok?"  
  
"Sure. Bye people!"  
  
Where'd Goku go? Yikes! "Goku, don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry. Hey can I stay the night again, Please?"  
  
"Ok, seeing as it's not full moon.'  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"So, How about some training?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
*******  
  
"I'm exausted" she said as she dropped down on the couch.  
  
"Me too." and I sat down next to her. We were quiet for about 5 minutes, Then I said"Tana, How do you grow senzu beans? You can only grow them at really high places." No reply."Tana?"  
  
I looked over at her. Wow, guess she was really tierd.So am I, actually. Mabey I'll just stay here for a while.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it!!!!!! you guys must be reading this and I want Reviews!!!! NOW!!!!!!!  
  
I am not putting up another chapter till I have at LEAST 5 reviews. Understood!!!!!!!  
  
Even flames are accepted, as long as they tell me what to improve on with no strong language. 


	5. 'ello 'ello 'ello, what's all this 'ere ...

Look, seeing as it's Christmas day for me I thought I'd be nice and give you another chapter. This will not happen again. REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I always have to write this? Oh, yea, that's right, Because otherwise prople will SUE ME !!!!! So go ahead, Sue me!!! well, actually, please don't, I don't own anything.really!  
  
P.S. this one's more naughty than the others.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Goku woke up with Tana leaning on him and her tail lying on his lap. Oh yikes! What am I going to do? I have to move her before she wakes up or else we're both going to be really embarrassed. I could just move out from underneath her and go off somewhere else. But that might wake her up, and I really don't want to do that. maybe I could lift her with my power?  
  
No she might sense my power. Well you could always leave her there. Said a voice at the back of my head. No ! And why not? It is nice to have her snuggling against you. No! she wouldn't want you to do that. And Goku tried to shift away, but Tanas tail tightened around his leg.Not fair! now the little voice was getting louder. Come on! It's not as if you're doing anything to annoy her. Goku tried to shift her tail of her lap, with disastrous consequences. she snuggled up to him and tightened her tail around him. he pulled his hands away from her tail, but as he pulled his hands away it stroked her tail. She purred and pushed against him. That's it, I'm not moving again. He could feel a sensation that was all together embarrassing happening below his waist.She was pushed right up against him,her breasts pushing into the side of his chest. I'm with Chichi! Maybe I should just go back to sleep. I think that's the best Idea I've had so far.  
  
*******  
  
Mmmmmm. I wish I could go back to sleep. I had such nice dreams, and about Goku. Naughty! he's married. Wait a second. Tana opened her eyes, to see Goku asleep and her leaning right up against him with her tail wrapped around his leg. She blushed, sat up and walked away. What are you doing Tana! Are you hooked on him or something? Tana walked into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. Apparently Goku was a terrible cook, the kind that would ruin cereal. Oh well, I can cook well enough for both of us. However if Goku stays here again I think I'm going to need to go shopping. And I'm going to need to enter another martial arts Compition to win enough money too. Oh well, plan that for next week.  
  
Goku woke up with out Tana against him. Remembering that, he still blushed. He smelt something nice cooking. Goku got up and walked into the Kitchen. "Hey, What's cooking? I'm starving."  
  
"I thought you would be. Dinner's nearly ready."  
  
" Oh great! let's eat!"  
  
"I said It's nearly ready. Unless you like your rice half cooked I suggest you wait another 5 minutes. So you can stop hanging around the kitchen or I'll make you do the dishes."  
  
"please hurry up! my stomachs so empty!" Tana sighed and Goku walked out of the kitchen, then walked back inside and started getting out the plates.  
  
"Thanks Goku!"  
  
"The faster this is done, The faster I can eat!" said Goku, Smiling at Tana. Tana grinned back and Goku felt a little jolt of happiness.Get a hobby, Goku! Or else stop hanging around here.  
  
*******  
  
"So, Bed time now?" Sounds like a good idea, and he must be tiered even with our little nap today. Tana grinned.  
  
"Ok, I'm tired enough for bed. Good night!"  
  
"Good night Goku." Tana walked into her room and changed into her nightclothes, got Into bed and completely failed to get to sleep. Ok, so maybe you're not that tired. I'm glad Goku's here. I don't have to be lonely when he's around. It's very hard to ignore him, and I don't even want to try. This isn't helping me get to sleep one little bit, and If I'm not tired then I may as well take a walk. Or a fly. Tana got up and changed into her fighting gear and walked out of her room. Maybe I'll just see if Goku's awake. She walked down the hallway until she came to Goku's room. She opened the door and looked inside. Nope, out cold! and snoring. He looks so calm when he's sleeping. Not hyper-active when he's being normal, Or completely dead serious like when he's fighting. calm is definitely not an expression that I would place on an awake Goku. He looks more like a baby when he's sleeping. Tana crept out of the room and flew off, However, somebody flew right behind her when she took off.  
  
This will give her a surprise! I wonder if she'll fight or just ignore me, I don't know which would be best. She's I fast flyer, I wonder when she'll notice me. After a while Tana stopped and looked around. I hid, This will make it more fun! When she flew on again I flew on again. We did this several times until she just turned around without stopping. When she saw me she stopped. "Vejiita! Why have you been following me?"  
  
"Wondering where your going at this time of night."  
  
"Same to you. Just wanting a midnight chat of something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, look at that. Looks like I just won the Question game."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"Don't worry." Tana drifted down. "So how come you wanted to chat?"  
  
"Because I was bored by the stupid humans."  
  
"Well why not find some smart ones?"  
  
"There are no smart humans. You are smarter that most."  
  
"Look at that! I got a complement from Vejiita! This should be a world wide holiday!" Vejiita just scowled at her. "So, why me? Seriously."  
  
"Because you're the only smart sayian around here.'  
  
"If you want to talk to me because You think I'm a sayain just like you, think again. I'm not a monkey like you. I'm a cat" Vejiitas eyes widened for a half second.  
  
"But they all died out, even before Friza destroyed my planet!"  
  
"wrong. We left because Friza was going to destroy your planet. We didn't like how you colonize planets, So I and several others were also sent as babies to the planets that you sent your type to."  
  
"I thought you having a blond tail was a bit strange."  
  
"So, Is there any reason I should be staying here now? If not, Bye and I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Wait" Vejiita walked over to Tana.  
  
"Yes?" Vejiita kissed her on the lips and flew off. Tana flew off, open mouthed.  
  
Okay, something is definitely not right with Vejiita. That is NOT usual behavior from anybody except Yamcha. I must be still asleep, and dreaming. I'm not even sure if this is a good dream or a bad dream. Tana flew the rest of the way not noticing that she was flying. When she arrived at home she gave herself a little shake and walked back into her room, changed back into her night-clothes and this time did fall to sleep.  
  
What on earth is that? Tana woke up to the sound of little mews coming from outside her room.I wonder what on earth that could be? She walked outside her room, out into the dining room and opened up the doors. A way down from her door she found a bunch of wild kittens and there mother. "This has definatey been a very weird 24 hours." She said to her self.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about addind the kittens but I just felt like it. If you think I'm making alot of mistakes say so, But I'll just tell you I'm leading up to somthing with the Vejiita part, And I'm sure you'll have fun guessing what will happen. Plllleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee review!!!!! 


	6. Kitty cats!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey cool!!!! I got 13 reveiws, even if about half of them are from silver trunks brat. Warning, That won't work again. So, here's the new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What on earth Are they doing on my doorstep? Tana sat down, wondering where the wild cats had come from. It was obvious they were Jones cats, Named after sir Jones who invented them while trying to cross the Lynx and your common house cat. Sir Jones was also The creator of the Dragons, Which were like the creatures in the books but basically lots of different DNA samples throw together. Jones was definitely not entirely sane. Anyway, Thanks to Sir Jones, These cats were larger than house cats, With the fluffy fur and faces of the Lynx and the coloring and Personality of a house cat these cats were extremely strange. One of the kittens was being Ignored by the rest of them, A gray and black striped kitten that looked a lot more house cat like than the others. The mother growled at Tana and she moved away a bit. The mother proceeded to lift the kittens one by one and deposit them some way away. But she didn't move the gray and black one. Tana sighed. This is so much like a story that I know That I'm going to take this kitten home. It's traditional. Tana sighed again and went and picked up the little kitten and deposited it on her shoulder." If that's good enough for Dr. Briefs Kitty, It's good enough for you." Tana said to the little kitten. Tana walked back inside and placed the little kitten in front of the fireplace, Lit it with I Ki ball and went to get it some milk."Don't know why I picked up that kitten, That's the last thing I need after the complications of the past two days."  
"What kitten?" Goku had gotten up and had snuck up behind her.  
"The kitten I found outside. It's in the lounge, In front of the fire place."  
What a surprise! I wonder what it looks like? Awwwww, Isn't it cute! The kitten looked like it had basically melted in front of the fireplace and was fast asleep. "Look at that! I though the kitten would be doing something else instead of sleeping." said Tana as she brought in the milk. "Time to wake up kitty-cat." she placed the milk down by the kitten, and the kitten started to lap it up. When it was done it feel straight back to sleep. "What are you going to call it?" I asked her  
"don't know. Maybe I should call it water. it looks like it's just a bag filled with water."  
"Water is not a good name for a cat. What About milk?"  
"Milk is worse. How about Soup?" Tana smiled at that.  
"I know, Miso! that's a brand of soup, and It doesn't sound too bad."  
"Ok then, Miso it is. Hello Miso."  
"All this talking about soup has made me hungry. What's for breakfast?"  
*******   
"Bye bye Goku! see you later."  
"Bye! I'll try and come again soon." And Goku instant transmissioned himself away.  
"Oh well, At least I won't be lonely with you around." Tana said to the little kitten who was trying unsuccessfully to climb up the sofa leg.  
*******  
(ONE WEEK LATER)  
  
"Miso, Stop it!" The kitten was no longer trying to climb up the chair leg and was trying to eat it instead. Tana reached down and picked up the little kitten and stared it in the eyes. "Miso, Do that again and I won't let you sleep in my bed for a whole night, No matter how much you Yowl at me." Miso just struggled and Tana put him down. Muttering things about stupid kittens who didn't know better than to stick with their parents, Tana walked off to get into her fighting clothes. After she was ready she gave Miso some milk and flew out, shutting the door behind her. Today was the martial arts compitition,(Which she was entering because Goku had eaten all the food, And Tana had run out of money.)And hopefully a very short shopping session.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry that this one's even shorter than all the others, I just wrote it before I went to bed last night. REWEIWREVEIWREVEIWREVEIWREVEIWREVEIWREVEIWREVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I need 5 more reveiws before I'll upload a new chapter(And from different people! ^~^ 


	7. The tournament

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, do review.  
  
Right, Momoko, I believe that you made it up independently, but so did I. Great minds think alike, Hmm? I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I saved all my chapters on a floppy disk and gave it to my friend, who lost it. So I've had to copy the story off fanfic and then I got a new computer and had to copy all my files over. Oh, and I went on a 3 week holiday and had to study.  
  
This chapter's just the tournament, So you can skip this one if you really want to. But you probably don't. Especially if you don't like Chichi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Tana flew out towards the Martial Arts center and thought about who was going to enter, until she realized that she was going to be very late unless she hurried up. She increased her speed and soon arrived at the Tournament, where she received a shock.  
  
"Chichi! How come you're here?"  
  
"Oh, didn't expect me here did you? Thought I'd be at home, cooking and cleaning, did you? Well, I'm going to show you wrong! Then Goku will realize that I'm not such a weakling!"  
  
Tana carefully drifted away from Chichi, who was still mumbling to her self. ;Wonder what's got her so upset?; Tana thought. Then the ding-dong of the bell drew her attention to the speaker.  
  
"Will all competitors please report to the main hall? Repeat, will all the competitors please report to the main hall."  
  
Tana walked towards the hall, where people were handing out slips of paper and pens. As Tana walked past one of them said  
  
"Excuse me, will you please write your name, number and style on this and then place it in the big bin in the middle of the hall. Thank you."  
  
And walked of to find another victim. Tana did as asked and went and sat down on one of the benches placed around the edges of the hall, below the spectators stands, where the other competitors sat down with her. She noticed Chichi sitting a little away from everybody else and glaring at everybody, which was normal behavior from Chichi anyway.  
  
Tanas number was 26, and she was called out to be in the third match. As she had predicted, there were only 30 entries, and a lot of them were not very experienced. Anybody could enter this, and the prize money was a measly $200 for first, and anyway, anybody who was qualified enough to enter the big matches would never enter in a tournament like this, when there was much more money to be made in other tournaments.  
  
"Is this your first match?" She asked the girl next to her.  
  
"No, my second, But I got knocked out in the first round on my first. Is this your first?"  
  
"Not by a long shot. This is more like my fifty first. I practically live off these tournaments. What's your number? Mine's 26."  
  
"Mine's 32, and I'll be in the match after you. I hope tha-" The bell rang for the first two fighters to step up to the arena, and the second bell started the fight. The compeditiors that were on the side lines were not allowed to talk during the match, although a quiet groan spread through them as the first fighter knocked the second flying with a kick. That ended the first match, and the loser was helped out of the hall. Next it was Chichi, her number was 18, and her opponents was number 35.  
  
Just before the fighters stepped on to the platform Tana whispered  
  
"You have to look out for her, she won't take losing. Last time I fought her-"  
  
But she was cut off as the fighters commenced to fight. Chichi started off fine, until no. 35 punched her hard enough to send her reeling. Then she powered up, which was definitely unfair to the opponent. The fight ended with no. 35 being carried out on a stretcher and Chichi sitting down with a smug smile on her face.  
  
Tana stepped up to the platform and bowed to her opponent. When the fight started, Tana kept her power level equal to that of her opponent. The fight was fairly simple, no. 13 only scored a few hits, but Tana won with a throw.  
  
As she sat down , She called "Good luck" out to no. 32.  
  
No. 32 won her match against no.3, and Chichi and Tana both won theirs. Then the next results were called out, no. 32 nearly cried. She was up against Chichi. Chichis other opponent also went out in a stretcher. When the fight started there were only 6 people watching on the benches, the rest had been knocked out.  
  
The bell sounded, and Chichi and no. 32 circled, waiting for an opening. Suddenly no. 32 lunged and landed a punch on Chichis stomach, following it up with a kick that missed, and darted away. Tana let out her breath. That was it. She felt Chichi powering up and sighed. Maybe no. 32 would beat Chichi, but the odds where definitely against her. Chichi attacked full on, and no. 32 dodged and kicked her in the back. Tana wanted to cheer. ;Go 32!; she thought .Chichi whirled round and attacked, feinting. No. 32 fell for it and got hit with the full force of her attack. Not good. The match was ended, and 32 managed to walk out of the hall, with some help. However, when Chichi sat down, she wasn't smiling as much.  
  
Later Tana found out that no. 32's name was Emma Sojura, And she was actually a leading martial arts instructor.  
  
Tana won the next two matches, as did Chichi. Then They where the only two left. The previous fighter had gone up against Tana, and had landed a nasty blow on her side, which still ached. Luckily there was a break so that the last two fighters could fight at their best.  
  
"Will everybody please return to there seats, except numbers 26 and 32. Repeat, will everybody please return to their seats, except numbers 26 and 32. Thank you." That was the speaker, and people drifted towards the seats. Tana helped her self to a glass of water, and sat down to rest. Chichi walked by and completely ignored Tana. The Ding-dong of the speaker sounded.  
  
"Would the two fighters, number 32 and number 26 please report to the main hall and prepare to fight. Could the two remaining fighters, number 32 and number 26 please report to the main hall and prepare to fight."  
  
Tana noticed Chichi gulping down a third glass of juice.  
  
;Stupid woman should know that will slow her down;  
  
Tana thought, and finished her glass of water. They both walked down to the arena and took up their positions. The bell sounded.  
  
Tana attacked straight away, landing a kick, but only just. Chichi didn't even flinch as she bought her leg around and hit Tana in her injured side knocking her away. Tana dodged the next attack, and the next, waiting until Chichi kicked out towards her.  
  
;Too slow!;  
  
Tana thought as she grabbed Chichis leg and threw her hard onto the ground. She danced away as Chichi attempted a low kick and got to her feet. Then she began to power up, Tana matching her power exactly as Chichi attacked again and again, wearing herself out. Tana caught a few blows, but landed more than she got. Eventually she saw the gap she was looking for and lunged towards it, kicking at it, and knocked Chichi down. She lay there as she was counted down and Tana was announced the winner.  
  
Tana started to walk away and heard Chichi get up behind her.  
  
;Chichi doesn't take losing easily, remember? Remember last time, when she near as damn it kicked you through the wall?;  
  
"Bitch." Chichi said.  
  
Tana turned around. " I won fair and square. Leave me alone now."  
  
"You cheated! You always cheat!" Chichis power was rising as she insulted Tana. "You are a cheating, lying bitch who has nothing better to do than humiliate me!"  
  
I didn't cheat. I didn't lie. I don't know about being a bitch, but at least I don't beat up people to make up for my own shortcomings." Tana turned around and walked off, trying to ignore Chichis rising power level.  
  
;It must be at about 300 by now!; She thought. Suddenly Chichi launched herself at Tana, and felt herself held back by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
He he he! I'm evil. I love cliff hangers.  
  
Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee Review!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Shopping and worries. And a pesky kitten...

Disclaimer: Hello all! I don't think I told you that I've never seen anything on Dragon ball Z past the end of the Sel saga? I haven't even seen the dragon ball episodes! Well that's why I'm writing something that no way happened.  
  
Any way, Ignore anything past the Sell saga in the real DBZ, because I don't know what happens anyway.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! You gave me five more, so here's the next chapter. I also won my bet with my friend, so thank you to all the people who reviewed for that cause.  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Last time: Chichi entered the competition, and was beaten by Tana. Chichi got really pissed off with Tana and started to attack her, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. On with the story!  
  
  
  
Chichi tried to shake the hand off, but it tightened on her shoulder .She turned around, and stopped struggling.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Goku stared back. His eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Chichi, have you been fighting? I told you not to fight!"  
  
"Well that's all right for you to say, You think I'm so weak and stupid and you always go off and get yourself killed! I want to help!"  
  
"Chichi, you promised you wouldn't fight! You don't need to, and anyway, Gohan needs you to look after him. What happened here?"  
  
"I'm just trying to enter a tournament and every time she shows up and beats me. She won't leave me alone! And now she went and attacked me!" Chichis voice was almost screaming.  
  
Goku turned to Tana.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"No. I just entered this tournament because I need the prize money. I beat her fairly, and she attacked me." ;;Just like last time;; She added in her head.  
  
Goku Instant transmissioned out of there, still holding Chichi.  
  
Tana turned around, looking at the crowd, standing there with their mouths open, and started to laugh. "Man, you guys need to get out more! That was Son Goku and his wife, what do you expect?"  
  
"A little less than we got, I think." Said one of the Judges, grinning. The tension in the air visibly weakened. "So, come on up to the platform and we'll give you your prize."  
  
Tana wearily walked out of the center, puzzled. Why had Chichi wanted to fight anyway? She recalled something Chichi had yelled at Goku. 'You think I'm so weak!' So, she thought Goku didn't love her? She really needed her eyes and ears checked then. Tana headed towards the shopping mall, and went in to buy her food. She also needed some needles and super strong thread, All that training with Vegeta had taken it's toll on her clothing. In the sewing shop, Bulma was also there.  
  
"Hi Bulma!"  
  
"Hi, ummmm, Tana, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yep. How come you're here?"  
  
"Vegeta keeps blasting holes in his clothes. How come you're here?"  
  
"Vegeta keeps blasting holes in my clothes."  
  
"So I take you are the person he's training with? When I asked him all I got was a 'mind your own business woman'." Bulma was slightly suspicious about what kind of training they'd been doing, you could tell.  
  
"Yep, and I wish he'd leave me alone too. He has no respect for my lack of senzu beans. Or un-ripped clothes."  
  
"Oh. Well, I better get back before he comes looking for me, you know how embarrassing that would be." They both had a image of Vegeta 'looking' for Bulma in the middle of a crowded shopping mall, and winced slightly.  
  
Bulma paid and walked out of the shop, followed shortly by Tana who then went grocery shopping.  
  
As Tana flew home, the kiss by Vegeta was playing on her mind. ;;Should I have told her? I'm not even sure if they're married. I don't think so. Why do these things keep happening to me? Dende must be having a great time watching all this. Yep, probably the best time of his life.;;  
  
******  
  
When Tana finally sat down at her house (It's easier to call it that), She was greeted by a starving Miso. "You are pitiful, you know?" Tana said to Miso, and picked him up to put him on her shoulder. Since she had kept on putting him there, Miso choose this as his preferred spot to sit. Tana was slightly worried as to how big he was going to get, She couldn't have something the size of a cougar trying to jump on her shoulder.  
  
She stood up slightly, causing Miso to dig his claws in. She carried on towards the kitchen, after flicking Miso over the head gently, and began to cook a meal for herself and to get some meat out of the cold room for Miso. (She can't have a freezer, no power.) When she was done she felt slightly angry, and the felling increased.  
  
;;Why can't people just leave me alone? I should have never showed my face at that battle. Now there's to many people about. Worse yet, there's too many sayjins about. And even worse, They just happen to be male. And still worse, one of them likes me. Can I think of anything worse? ;;  
  
There was a crash of braking glass in the kitchen.  
  
;;Yes, I can. Miso just broke my dinner plates. ;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading! I need five more reviews till I post up another chapter, and I also have a conflict in my mind. Who do you think Tana should go with, Goku or Vegeta? Tell me in your reviews, which I really need.  
  
PS: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Another night time fly......with Vegeta?

Disclaimer. Can't be screwed. *gets hit by Mirai Trunks* All right, alright. I don't own it. Trunks, you can stop holding that base ball bat so threateningly.  
  
thank you to all the reviews, and here is another chapter as promised. Remember, 5 reviews per chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Tana walked into the kitchen to find a surprised Miso siting in the middle of a pile of broken china. Picking up the kitten, she dumped him in her room and locked the door. Miso had already learned about door handles.  
  
When Tana finally finished cleaning up the china, she was in a even worse mood, ( I like the word worse, can you tell? ) And decided to go out for a fly. It was dark by now, and there was no moon visible. It was completely silent and still below her as she flew over the forest. When she reached the far edge, she felt a familiar power level coming towards her.  
  
;; Oh no, not him again.;;  
  
Tana sighed and slowed down to land. And, right on time, Vegeta appeared beside her.  
  
"Vegeta, go away." he didn't move. "Vegeta, did you hear me? Go. Away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Vegeta, I think I would know what I want."  
  
"No, you don't. You are the only female sayjin for millions of miles, don't you worry about your future?"  
  
"I don't need to. Whenever you royalty," And she said the word with disgust "Are around, I will always have to guard earth. That's what I was sent here for, It would be a dishonor to my family and race to leave or stop guarding earth."  
  
Vegetas face showed slight shock at the venom of her words, but recovered quickly. "You would not pose a threat if I wanted to take over the earth."  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
Vegeta blurred, and reappeared behind Tana, she tried to turn around, but was hit and flew into a rock pillar (those are so handy to have about), and found herself being pinned onto the pillar by Vegeta, and him smirking right in her face.  
  
Vegeta was wondering what exactly to do with her when, very suddenly, he forgot completely about her. He pulled his arms away from the pillar and stood back.  
  
;;What am I doing here?;; He thought, and suddenly he remembered just what he was doing here, a millisecond before Tanas foot slammed into his side, and he rolled across the ground. Vegeta got up and stared in bewilderment at her.  
  
"What did you just do to me?" He asked.  
  
"I kicked you." (*Vegeta falls over Anime style* nah, just joking…) Vegeta still stared at her, although no longer in confusion. Tana turned around and flew off. She had only been flying for a few seconds when she turned around and stopped. Vegeta nearly cannoned in to her and then was yelled at.  
  
"Will you PLEASE leave me alone?!?"  
  
"I want to know how you did that."  
  
"I don't know, I just can, and now will you leave me alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tana landed again.  
  
"Vegeta, why will you not leave me alone?" she kept her voice calm. "I want to know why you will not leave me alone." Tana remembered their last meeting. "You like me, don't you?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, slowly, once.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't like you. And anyway, I'm only a third class and we all know what you think of third class Sayjins."  
  
Vegeta was at a loss for words. Tana turned and started to walk away, but was stopped as Vegeta stood in front of her.  
  
"I am not going to have anything to do with you, so leave me alone!"  
  
"You will have something to do with me." Vegeta walked towards Tana, and she backed away, and found herself back up against the pillar again. "Whether you think you don't want to or not." He grabbed her arms and kissed her again (I hate writing these bits!). She struggled, and suddenly broke free.  
  
"Vegeta, I…. I .. Have to go."  
  
She blasted off, leaving a smiling Vegeta behind.  
  
;;I've won;; he thought triumphantly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
New chapter ending!  
  
I apologize most sincerely for all this trouble, but you guys are confusing me!  
  
Anyway, Goku won the vote, I have a whole chapter set out in my mind, If anybody asks me to change the chapter I will scream and that concludes my notices.  
  
Oh, except this one:  
  
Now, THANK YOU to all the people who review!!! I have been getting sooo many reviews I do not have time to write the chapters! That is why I now require 8+ reviews to do the next chapter. See ya next chapter!  
  
PS, the final results were: Goku:5  
  
Vegeta :3  
  
I think we can all see who won there. And I have an idea for a future chapter, Mwahahaha!  
  
Ahem. 


	10. A message from home. Oh, and Goten. You ...

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Tana got up and went outside, to be greeted by Miso mewling his head off.  
  
"All right, All right, I'll feed you all ready." Tana grumbled as the cat took a flying leap onto her shoulder. He remained there until his dinner was laid down, and the her jumped of, scratching Tanas shoulder as he went.  
  
"Ungrateful furball."  
  
Tana made her self breakfast, and had just finished cleaning up when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
;;If that's Vegeta….;;  
  
It wasn't. When she opened the door she was greeted by a happy 'good morning and a Goku walking through the door.  
  
"Hi Goku, how come you're here so early?"  
  
"We just got news that Chichi is pregnant again!"  
  
"That's great! Boy or girl?"  
  
"Boy. We're going to call him Goten."  
  
"Nice name. Anything else you came round for? I've just finished breakfast, otherwise I'd offer you some."  
  
"I've already had breakfast. But I'll see you around later, Chichi probably wants me to come back home straight away. I don't think she likes you."  
  
"You noticed." Tana said in a dry voice. "Any, Goku, I won't be here for the next few months."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just going out and about." This was a lie, Tana wasn't going anywhere. But she was fed up to the teeth with male Sayjins right now, And any excuse for them to stay away was good enough for her.  
  
"Oh well, I'll see you later then!" With that he instant transmissioned himself out of the doorway. Tana walked back inside and sat down. Now maybe she could get some rest.  
  
***************(6 months later)**************  
  
Tana was just about to go out for training when she heard another knock at the door. She walked over and opened it, and what a surprise, There was Goku.  
  
"Tana, You're back!"  
  
"Yep! How's Chichi and little Goten?"  
  
"Goten is due any day now, but Chichi isn't very good. She says that she never wanted to get pregnant again in the first place." Goku had a worried expression on his face, and he looked more harried than usual.  
  
"Nah, women always say that. It probably isn't that much fun, having a child."  
  
Goku brightened.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it. I'll just wait for her to have Goten, and then she'll be back to normal."  
  
"I'm sure she will. I want to show you something. Nobody except Piccolo and my self have seen it."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Tana took off, and Goku followed behind her. Soon they arrived at what looked like a very old crater. Off to one side the was a small cave, and it was into this that Tana walked.  
  
"Saima" Tana said and a grating sound could be heard. A hatch opened out into the cave, and from inside came a light. Tana walked into it, and Goku followed close behind.  
  
"This is the pod I was sent to earth in." She said, But Goku had already figured that much out. "I've kept it in working order, and it still works as good as the day it was made. One day I'll be able to go home."  
  
"Why don't you go home now?"  
  
"I have a duty. As long as somebody is on earth that can damage it, I have to remain on it."  
  
"But there isn't anybody, Is there? Is there another android?"  
  
"No. There's Vegeta." Tana said this with a finality that forestalled Gokus questions. She turned around, and smiled at him. "Anyway, I like it here on earth. It's a nice place, with nice people. I don't know why I showed you here, but let's go outside. They walked out and sat down on the grass outside.  
  
"How old were you when you came here?"  
  
"A year old. I was sent here when you were about 2, and that's when you would start to attack earth. I was the only one available."  
  
Goku heard a faint beeping noise.  
  
"Tana, can you hear that? I can hear something beeping."  
  
Tana turned her head round and ran towards the cave. Goku followed, and found Tana hurriedly pushing buttons on a keyboard in front of a screen. The screen flickered, and then lit up with an image of a Sayjin, looking somewhat like Tana, in what was obviously a uniform.  
  
Goku heard something like: "Tanashimo Miroshi. Tanashimo Miroshi. Finapti so tumaso ke. Seytima ye Tanashimo Miroshi."  
  
Tana smiled. She heard this:  
  
"Tanashimo Miroshi. Tanashimo Miroshi. Please come in. This is a message for Tanashimo Miroshi."  
  
She pushed another button on the keyboard, and spoke.  
  
"This is Tanashimo Miroshi. I received your message and am awaiting orders."  
  
"There are none, but there is a news of great joy to be heard. You can come home! I've missed you, and now you're all grown up! My little Tanashi!"  
  
"Daddy? Yessss! I can come home! But do I have too?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to? All of the Sayjin royalty are gone, as the planet Vegeta exploded a few years ago! It has taken this long to find out if they were all really gone, but they are! That's why we couldn't sent messages, the might have been intercepted. It is so good to see you again!"  
  
Tanas face was full of happiness, but at these words her face turned sad.  
  
"I can't come home, dad. They are not all gone. One is right here on earth, The prince. I am sure of this, as I have talked and fought him myself. There are also three half blooded sayjins and another full blooded one. His Sayjin name is Kakkarot, and his earth name is Goku."  
  
"Goku? What a strange name! How come the planet is not destroyed?"  
  
"Goku is against The prince, and he is stronger than him. We have also discovered a new talent. You must know of the legend of the super Sayjin?"  
  
"The myth, yes. But it is not possible."  
  
"Watch." Tana turned to Goku, and said, In english, "When I say go, turn supersayjin."  
  
"Sure. What is happening?"  
  
"Tell you later. one. two, three, go!"  
  
They both transformed, and Tanas dad gasped. More Sayjins clustered around the veiwscreen, all eager to have a peek at a legend come to life.  
  
"Tanashi, this is amazing! But, as sad as it is, You must stay. No more messages can be sent. But you have given us even more hope. Goodbye, my little Tanashi."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
The screen went blank, and Tana resumed her normal state. She walked slowly outside, leaving a very confused Goku inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Well, a twist in the story! I got bored with not having any more reviews, so I decided to put up a new chapter anyway. I'm sorry to all the people who put me on their fav. list and have been awaiting a new chapter. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sayjin Girl 


	11. A message from home and a cuddle.

Disclaimer: *looks around wildly, and doesn't see Trunks.* Ha ,ha! I own it all!!!  
  
Trunks whacks her over her the head, and walks up to the camera.  
  
"Sorry, Sayjin girl is busy right now. She told me to leave a message if she was busy. She does not own anything on this story except for Tana and anything else that doesn't feature in DB, DBZ or DBGT. Thank you"  
  
*Trunks picks up Sayjin girl and walks away.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Goku walked outside with Tana, and sat down on the grass outside the cave.  
  
"How old were you when you came here?"  
  
"A year old. I was sent here when you were about two, and that's when would start to attack earth. I was the only one available."  
  
Goku was thinking up a reply when he heard a faint beeping noise.  
  
;;I wonder what that is? Maybe Tana forgot to shut the door so it beeps, just like it does on the refrigerator.;;  
  
"Tana, can you hear that? I can hear something beeping."  
  
Tana turned her head around and jumped up.  
  
"What is it?" Goku said, but didn't think she had heard him. Tana raced towards the cave with Goku running behind her.  
  
;;I guess it isn't the door then;;  
  
He ran inside and nearly banged into Tana, who was pushing buttons on a keyboard. A screen above it flickered, then lit up with a Sayjin that looked a bit like Tana, except it was a man.  
  
"Tanashimo Miroshi. Tanashimo Miroshi. Finapti so tumaso ke. Seytima ye Tanashimo Miroshi." Said a voice coming from the screen. Tana smiled, but Goku just stared.  
  
;;Who is this? A what is he saying? I think Tana knows him.;;  
  
Tana said: Dan Tanashimo Miroshi. Dan unhai for seytima ke humash den."  
  
Goku stared at her. ;;So she does know him, and speaks the same language too!;;  
  
The man kept on speaking in whatever language it was and Tana replied.  
  
;;They're have a nice old conversation, but I want to know who that guy is!;;  
  
They continued to speak and suddenly it hit Goku. They were speaking Sayjin! The person up there must be her dad or something. I think I'll just make sure of that. Wait, did I just hear my name? Yes I did. That guy said it too. I have got to ask her about this.;;  
  
Tana turned around.  
  
"When I say go, turn supersayjin."  
  
"Sure. What is happening?"  
  
"Tell you later. One. two, three, go!"  
  
They both transformed, and Tanas dad or whoever he was gasped. More sayjins gathered around the screen, and Goku grinned. This was fun.  
  
They carried on talking, and suddenly the screen went blank. Tana walked outside, leaving a confused Goku behind.  
  
Goku walked out to find Tana sitting down on the grass outside.  
  
"Tana, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm not that stupid! What is wrong? Please?"  
  
"That was my parents. They said I could come home as all of the sayjins, your type of sayjin, were gone. But I can't go home because Vegeta's here."  
  
"But Vegeta doesn't try and take over the world any more. At least, I hope not."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Then show me the point."  
  
"I can't go home because every family swore an oath to send one child from each of their families to different planets where the sayjins sent one of their children, and we can't come home until all of the sayjins are dead."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh. It's not faaaaaaiiiiiiiiir!" Tana wailed and hid her head in her arms. Goku stood by, even more confused with what to do now.  
  
;;When Chichi does this all I have to do is hug her and she calms down eventually. But this is Tana! What am I going to do?;; Tana lets loose another wail. ;;Arrg! this better work!;;  
  
Goku tentatively put his arms around Tana, wishing he was somewhere else and praying that Tana wouldn't get mad at him. Tana buried her face into his Gi and continued to cry. Goku was getting panicky now. She still hadn't stopped and all the noise was hurting his ears.  
  
"Tana, could you quieten down? It's all right, you told me you like earth anyway." ;;Oops, wrong move.;; Goku thought when Tana cried still louder.  
  
"Tana, don't worry, you'll be fine. And please stop crying."  
  
Tana did quieten down a little, but her head remained firmly buried in Gokus Gi.  
  
"Don't worry Tana, you'll be fine. I'm sure we can work something out with your dad. And if you don't be quiet, Vegeta or Piccolo are going to come over here and this would be really hard to explain."  
  
"What would be?" Tanas voice was muffled, as she still hadn't moved.  
  
"You trying to disappear in me."  
  
"All right, I'm sorry." Tana moved away from him and wiped her eyes. "I didn't mean to do that, It's just that ever since I came here a wanted to go home. And now I can never come home. 'cause I'm not going to kill Vegeta, Tempting as it may be."  
  
Goku had to smile a little at that, he knew Vegeta.  
  
;;Looks like Tana's back.;;  
  
"I'm sorry, Tana, but I've got to go. Chichi said she wanted me to come back by 1 and it's nearly time to go."  
  
"Alright then, You can go. Just you have to visit me with Goten at some point."  
  
"Fine, Bye!" Goku Instant Transmissioned away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I apologize for this chappie taking so long, I'll try and get my act together in future. The next chapter has a nice big surprise and is bound to be a good one, I promise. Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee review! 


	12. The divorce.

Disclaimer: *Sayjin Girl walks up to the cameras* Hello, I am here to say that I don't own anything that isn't in the original DBZ episodes. Trunks, you can stop threatening me now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Tana collapsed on the sofa in front of the fire.  
  
"I really shouldn't train so hard, should I Miso?"  
  
"Mrrrrrrt?"  
  
Miso Jumped up onto Tanas lap and began to purr. It was about 7:30 at night and Tana was considering having a bath in the Hot springs and going to bed early. She had just been training for 6 hours with Piccolo. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and Gokus voice saying:  
  
"Hello? Tana? I brought Goten over!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Tana sat up and Miso stalked off, Tail in the air. Tana half ran to the door and pulled it open to find a beaming Goku with a bundle in his arms.  
  
"Tana, this is Goten." Goku tilted the bundle towards Tana so she could see inside it.  
  
"Awwwww, He looks just like you!"  
  
"I know. Anyway, I had better get back. Chichi doesn't know I'm here. She told me not to visit you."  
  
"Then you shouldn't of come. Thank you anyway, and bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Goku vanished, leaving Tana alone. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Tana looked out over the plain as it stretched to the forest meeting to the cliffs. The half moon was directly in front of her and all the stars were bright and visible, as there wasn't a single cloud. All in all, a beautiful sight. Tana flew off to the cliffs and looked down into the bowl shaped depression filled with water. The stars were reflected perfectly and Tana hovered above the lake with stars above her and stars below her. As she looked into the reflected stars and relaxed she noticed a shadow above her, dropping down. She quickly moved away and turned around to see Vegeta narrowly miss hitting the water.  
  
"Oh great. Not you again."  
  
"Hmmmph. Is that anyway to treat your prince?"  
  
"You are not my prince, you are My enemy, so I will greet you however I damn well want. And I can do the same for farewells. Bye."  
  
Tana shot off before Vegeta could even turn around and flew as fast as she could to her house, where she locked the door behind her.  
  
"Hello, Miso. Have you ever been pestered by somebody so much that you are almost ready to hit them just to make them go away? I bet you haven't you're only a kitten-cat."  
  
Tana walked past Miso, who was perched on top of the sofa, and felt the four sets of pin-pricks on her shoulders that marked the cat jumping onto her shoulder. Tana walked into her room and got ready for bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
And that's the end of the fic for today, because I couldn't be bothered writing anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
It was a few days after Goku had visited Tana with Goku, And Tana was sitting down, Petting Miso, when a Very distraught looking Goku appeared in the middle on the room. Tana stood up and walked towards Goku, trying not to trip over Miso who was twining himself around Gokus legs.  
  
"Goku, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"  
  
"Chichi wants a divorce!"  
  
"Oh no. Why?"  
  
"She says that she is fed up with me coming home, dying and the coming back again just to have a son who probably won't have a father for most of his life!"  
  
"Goku, calm down, and please stop shouting."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now, what exactly is happening? And are you going to agree?"  
  
"I don't know!!!!"  
  
"Please be quiet, Goku."  
  
"But what am I going to do? She said that she doesn't want me to come back until a weeks time, when she'll have the papers ready. I'm going to agree, because if that's what she wants then she can have it. If she doesn't love me. there's no point in staying with her."  
  
"Then I guess you can stay with me. But at night time, stay in bed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Warning, Miso will not stop pestering you until you pat him. He's a real player for attention."  
  
Goku tentatively stroked Miso.  
  
"I'll put up the bed again, while you sit down. watch out for Miso, if you try and scratch under his chin he'll bite your finger."  
  
Tana walked out and began setting up the bed. After a few minutes she came out to she how Goku was doing and found him curled up on the sofa with Miso sitting on his head. Tana walked around 'till she could se his face and she saw that he had his eyes shut tight and was crying quietly.  
  
;;Oh, dear. Now what am I going to do? There's only one option, and I hope it works. Hot chocolate.;;  
  
Tana wandered into the kitchen and began making hot chocolate. As she finished she heard Goku calling for her, quietly.  
  
"Coming."  
  
She walked into the room where Goku was sitting up again.  
  
"Tana?"  
  
"Shush. Here, have some Hot chocolate. I usually don't drink it, but I think that we both need it right now."  
  
"Why? I've never had hot chocolate before."  
  
"Yes, you have, while you were at school they did a hot drinks sale and somebody bought you a hot chocolate. I think it was Krillen. Anyway, I wouldn't expect you to remember."  
  
Tana rested her back against one of the chairs near the ever-going fire and sipped at her hot chocolate. After about 30 seconds she felt herself relaxing, and heard Goku lying down. Tana had found out at an early age that Hot chocolate or just plain chocolate had a soporific affect on Sayjins. As she finished the cup and relaxed, her last thought for a while was: I hope this has the same affect on Goku.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
There we are, you can all relax and go make yourself a nice cup of hot chocolate. Sorry, I was drinking some myself when I wrote this, can you tell?  
  
Anyhow, there you go! Goku has broken up with Chichi (or vice versa) and is staying at Tanas house! I'm really getting into this now! Ahem.  
  
Anyway, This fic is nearly done. If you want more info, look at my notice board.  
  
TTFN ({Ta ta for now} I watch too much Winnie the pooh while I'm and my 4 year old cousins house.) 


	13. Who gets Gohan & Goten?

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care, wish I owned Mirai Trunks. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Yayyyyyyy!!!!! Fan fiction's back up! *does happy dance* Anyway, I still have a little grouch to make:  
  
Hey, people! Where's my reviews?! I got a measly 1 review for my last chapter. Thank you very much for those who do review: Nekoni (by the way, I wrote more, so you owe me a lolly pop! ^_^)  
  
Britt (thank you for the criticism) And would you believe it! those are my only 2 regular reviewers! I mean it people, If I don't start getting reviews I won't update for a month. Now, please tell me why you don't find my fic good enough to review. Seriously, I want to know! And now, the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Tana woke up curled in front of the fireplace, seeing as the fire had long gone out. She stretched and turned around, to see a still snoring gently Goku. ;; ah, good, It did work then.;; She stood up and noticed Miso had resumed his position on Gokus head. She laughed quietly and looked towards the clock on the wall above the fireplace. "Yikes! We slept 15 hours! I really shouldn't do that."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Goku."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Wait, I'll get some food for us. I'm actually kinda hungry now I think of it." 'Kinda hungry' was an understatement, Tana decided as she walked toward the kitchen. After all, she had gone over 20 hours without eating! Just the thought of it my her stomach rumble. ;;I really shouldn't do this often.;;  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Goku woke up to hear somebody say: "I really shouldn't do that." This was all very confusing. ;;Why am I here? Where is here? How did I get here? And why is there something on my head?;; "Wha?" ;;Not the most intelligent thing to say;;  
  
"Go back to sleep, Goku." He realized that he was very, very hungry, and said so.  
  
"Wait, I'll get some food for us. I'm actually kinda hungry now I think of it." Goku accepted this and felt on top of his head, where there was a small furry thing that had sharp bits on it. It demonstrated the sharp bit when he tried to lift it off his head. "Well stay there then." He muttered. Goku glanced up at the clock. ;;Kinda Hungry! How can anybody be 'kinda hungry' when they haven't eaten for this long?;; Goku sat upright, and winced at the pain in his head which turned out to be Miso jumping off. He remembered about the divorce and just afterwards heard a knock on the door. "Goku, can you get it for me?" ;;This is going to be an interesting time;;  
  
*******************************(1 week later)******************************************  
  
Goku tentatively walked up to the door of what was once his home. Tana walked behind him, tail lazily waving behind her. In the past week Goku had learnt that this generally ment she was angry about something. The slower it waved, the less angry she was. Goku tried to keep the tail as still as possible (Without touching it, of course.). He knocked on the door, and waited. Chichi opened it and said:  
  
"Come in. The lawyer is here already, all you have to do is sign a few pieces of paper saying who gets what. And I see you've already got a new girlfriend, that didn't take you long."  
  
"Excuse me, but I think you need to readjust your ideas. Either that or you need glasses. Because not everyone will go out with say, Marron the minute they don't have a girl." Tanas tail didn't change its pace as she said all this, if anything, it slowed down a little.  
  
"Why you little," Chichis face went red, and then she calmed down. "Come inside."  
  
"Fine by me." Tana and Goku walked inside, into the living room, and sat down on the chairs. A pointy faced man in a business suit was waiting, and a briefcase full of bits of paper was open on the table.  
  
"Goku, Tana, this is Mr. Dribs. He will be witnessing the divorce and making sure everything is divided evenly, which means we both get equal bits, if you don't know what that means."  
  
"Like I said, Chichi, not everyone's like you. We can both understand words longer than two syllables."  
  
"Now, now ladies," That was Mr. Dribs, "There is no cause for this. If you would please give these papers a looking through, Goku, Do you mind if I call you that? I always like to be friends with my clients." He smiled as though he hadn't smiled for a couple of centuries, it turned out like a sort of half-smile, half-grimace. The next half hour was intensely boring, until the end where Mr. Dribs read out the terms. "Now, the currant way things will be divided is that Chichi gets the furniture, house and the two children, Gohan and Goten. Goku, you get-"  
  
"Wait a moment!" Goku stood up. "I want to be able to have Goten! He will be much happier with me than with Chichi, living out here with nobody else!"  
  
"I plan to move to the city, and Goten will be fine with me anyway."  
  
"Please, there has already been a decision informed by the court." Mr. Dribs shuffled through his papers. "Chichi has been decided the best guardian on the basis that you, ahhhhhh, there must be a mistake here, it says that you are prone to dying?"  
  
"I've only died twice!"  
  
"Ahem. Well, It has already been decided. Goku, you shall receive the right to look after Goten every second weekend, and you can visit Gohan once a day for 1 hour precisely. Now will you please both sign here?" Goku didn't move. "I said, will you both sign here?" Goku very slowly took the pen and signed the piece of paper. Chichi practically grabbed the pen out of Gokus hand and signed the piece of paper as fast as she could. Later, Tana and Goku walked out of the house, Goku looking very sad once more. "Goku, cheer up or else when we get home I'll have to dose you with hot- chocolate again." Goku immediately tried to look as sad as possible, but Tana just laughed and they both took off for Tanas house. ------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Well, another chapter, and I mean it about the reviews. Please tell me why you don't think my fic is worth reviewing. If you like it, Review so there are more chapters to read. If you don't like it, and don't like flaming, flame anyway for the people who do like it. Oh, and don't flame me any more about the Tana/ Vegeta thingy. I'm working up to something which will be up soon, and don't worry if you are a die-hard V/B fan. 


	14. Goten arrives, And Vegeta loses some hai...

Disclaimer: Oh, Bugger off! I've said it enough times.  
  
Trunks: Sai, be nice!  
  
Ok, But only for you, Trunksy.  
  
Trunks: v_v; ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- As they flew home, Tana and Goku were both thinking about very different things. Tana was thinking about how bitchy Chichi had been, and wondering what it was going to be like with Goten round every second weekend. If Goku chose to stay, of course.  
  
;; And If he does, how am I going to look after Goten? I'm pretty sure Goku doesn't have any idea how, And nor do I for that matter. See, Tana, this is what you get you self into. You should have just waited, I'm sure that somebody would have had some amazing burst of energy or discover some amazing new power that they had.;; (A/N: Have you noticed how often that happens? It really annoys me sometimes.)  
  
Goku was thinking about Hot Chocolate, at least at the beginnings of his train of thought.  
  
;;Mmmmmmmm, Hot chocolate! It's all warm and chocolatey. I wonder why Chichi never gave me any? Maybe I should pretend to be really sad so I get some more. I wonder why it's called hot chocolate? Can you get chocolate any other way?;;  
  
You see, for fear over what would happen if anybody fed Goku a sugary substance, Goku had never tried normal chocolate. Krillen had once bought Goku an ice-cream, and it took them 3 hours to stop him jumping around yelling: 'Cold, Cold, Cold!'.  
  
"Hey, Tana, why do they call it Hot Chocolate?"  
  
Tana sweat dropped.  
  
"Umm, generally because it's hot and is chocolate?"  
  
"You can get chocolate another way?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, you can get it so it's not a drink."  
  
"Ohhhh, cold chocolate?"  
  
Tana sighed. "Goku, where have you been for most of your life?"  
  
"Umm, dead, I think."  
  
"It figures."  
  
They flew on in silence for a bit longer, until a thought struck Goku.  
  
;;If Tanas tail had been swishing before, and she doesn't like Chichi, How come it slowed down when they were yelling at each other? Was Tana having fun?;;  
  
"Tana, do you like yelling at Chichi?"  
  
  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
"Huh? What you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"I said, do you like yelling at Chichi?"  
  
"What, me? No, not at all." She said quickly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
;;She's telling fibs. Why? And why does she like to argue with Chichi? Chichi's such a nice, smart person. Except for the fact that she thought I was Tanas boyfriend. Not that I would mind.;; Goku reviewed his last thought. ;;Huh? Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts! I should not be thinking that, I've just got divorced! And I've only just met Tana! Naughty thoughts, Bad thoughts!;;  
  
***8 months later***  
  
"Goku!"  
  
;;Where is that numb-skull?;;  
  
"Goku, get over here!"  
  
;;Now, If I were Goku, where would I be? Yipes!;;  
  
Tana dashed for the kitchen, fearing for the life of all her food. She arrived just in time to see Goku cautiously open the cupboard door. And slammed it shut as soon as he saw Tana.  
  
  
  
"I was just looking, honest!"  
  
Tana sighed. Over the past 8 months, Goku had raided her food supply four times, all the time just apparently looking for one thing and finding several others. Which he ate.  
  
Once he had found the co-co powder, and neither of them were very happy afterwards.  
  
"Goku, we've got to go and pick up Goten. The lawyer said that once Goten was one and a quarter years old, we could start to have him round for the weekend."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Hmph. Goku, how are we going to look after Goten? I've never had any children."  
  
"Umm, we could always ask Bulma? She knows a lot, and she looks after Trunks."  
  
  
  
"For once, you've had a good idea. Let's go!"  
  
Goku put his hand on Tanas shoulder and teleported them to in front of his old house, where Chichi was waiting with a little Goten holding on to her hand.  
  
"Here you are," Chichi said, "And be careful with him. He likes to have a drink of milk before he goes to bed, he has his little teddy, It's name's Snoddles, and He's already friends with Trunks (A/N Who, Because this is my fic and I have the mighty authoress powers, is only 2, instead of three. This doesn't matter that much now, but it will later.) And likes to go over to Bulmas house sometimes. By the way, the lawyer said that if you can handle him well, then you'll be able to look after him for 1 week every month. There."  
  
"Thanks, Chichi. I'll look after him really well. Hey, he looks just like me!" Said Goku (A/N Just put that bit to avoid confusion)  
  
"Yeah, he does. Come on Goku."  
  
"'K, Bye Chichi."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Goku put his hand on Tanas shoulder and took hold of Gotens hand with his other. They reappeared again out side Capsule corp, where they could here Vegeta saying, or rather yelling,  
  
"Ow! Brat, let go of my hair! Ow! Woman! This brat won't let go! Ahh!"  
  
Tana sniggered.  
  
(A/N there's a lot of these, isn't there? Tell me if you don't like them. Anyway, remember the episode where little baby Trunks pulls Mirai Trunks's hair? That's where I got the inspiration for this part from.)  
  
"Looks like we arrived at a good time, what do you say?"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it's a good time Tana?"  
  
  
  
"Absolutely positive."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Goku picked up Goten and the all walked over to the main entrance to capsule corp, and Tana knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes, What is it?" The door was opened by a very irate looking Vegeta with a clump of hair missing from the top of his head.  
  
"Oh, we just want to talk to Bulma. Are you having any problems?"  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok then, no need to blow your head off. Excuse us."  
  
Tana and Goku followed the squeals of 'Spicky hair, Daddy spicky hair!' until they found Trunks sitting down inside a playpen with a clump of black hair in his hand.  
  
"Tunks!" Goten said, and ran over to the edge of the play pen, where Trunks threw Vegetas hair at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Whooo! Long chapter! And there had better be reviews or there will be no more chapters. By the way, Sayjin lover has buggered off and isn't replying to my emails. So, It's looks like there will be no NC17 version of this story. I can't say I mind. Well, How fast do people want the romance to apear? And Do you think I should classifly this under Romance/Humor or Humor/Romance? The diffenence is, the first one is more obvious then the second. Anyway, You better review, or I'll sic Trunks on you! Trunks:... Click this button hereV!!!!!! 


End file.
